Crazy Kids
by thedrunkgiraffe
Summary: College AU: Castiel starts at a new university that Dean Winchester attends. They meet at a party and Dean spends quite a bit of time trying to get to know Castiel more. (90% fluff, with just a sprinkle of angst I suppose) (Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated :) )
1. This Is How We Do

_AN: Hi! I've never written a college AU, but I'm attempting it haha I hope to update as frequently as once a week or once every two weeks. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or the lovely created characters_

_Chapter 1: This Is How We Do_

The balding tires of the onyx black '67 Chevy Impala drove over the rough gravel of the road causing the entire car to vibrate violently, not that Dean or Sam even noticed. Dean was too busy tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and nodding his head along to the song playing on the radio. And Sam, well Sam was far too preoccupied smiling over the thought that he was just a few short hours from being in his own dorm room at his new university.

"So, Sammy, you psyched for moving day?" Dean turned his head from the road to his brother for a few short seconds.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're just moving into the dorms. Classes don't even start until Monday." He feigned a nonchalant response, even though internally he was buzzing with elation.

Dean heartily laughed. "Dude, you don't have to pretend you're not excited. I know this is something you've been looking forward to practically your entire life. And anyways I saw you doing your little happy dance in your room when you were packing."

"Dean! No one was supposed to see that." Sam's eyes lowered and avoided his brother's at all costs.

"No, it was adorable. You doing the cabbage patch and the running man."

"You know what Dean? Yeah, I am excited. Being away from home, actually being challenged in class, and have you seen how large the library is? I can only imagine the research I could do in there."

"You are thinking of all the wrong things about college."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're mister king of the frats- oh wait sorry 'fraternity.'"

"Hey, I'm not even in that fraternity anymore."

"Yeah, only because Dad made you move into the dorms with me."

Dean's smile disappeared and he roughly ran his tongue over his lips. He placed both of his hands on the steering wheel and focused on getting out of Las Vegas and to their college.

Sam peered out of the window as the view of dirt and cactuses sped by. Oh the lovely scenery of the desert.

* * *

"Flight 440 is now boarding." A female voice boomed through the airport.

"So, everything is shipped and waiting for you at your dorms. Call us when you get there, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel responded, returning the strong, reassuring hug given to him by his older brother, Michael.

He went around in a circle giving each of his siblings a hug, starting first with Gabriel and ending with Ezekiel, who handed him his plane ticket. He smiled at them all and placed his arms through the straps of his backpack and walked up to the security gate.

After two layovers, hundreds of kicks to the back of his seat, and three coffees he had finally arrived in California.

On the cab ride from the airport to his new university he stared at the cluttered buildings and the multitude of cars. Though, he lived in the countryside of New York, he had visited the city. This, however, was vastly different. He swallowed hard at the impending swarms of people that were bound to be present anywhere that he went here.

"That'll be forty." The cab driver interrupted Castiel's mini panic episode.

Castiel cleared his throat and handed over a couple of bills. "Thank you."

He stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk with his backpack in hand. He looked up at the tall apartment type building that was his dorm building. He took a deep breath, breathing in all that was his future. His eyebrows knit together in a bit of a worried manner and he made his way to his dorm room.

* * *

"I'll give you a hand with your stuff, Dean. I can unpack all of this later." Sam gently laid a sizeable cardboard box with 'school supplies' scribbled on it atop his new wooden desk.

"Nah, man, it's cool. I only have a duffel bag and my backpack." A pocketknife was swiftly pulled out of Dean's back pocket and he knelt down to slice open one of Sam's boxes that was sitting idly on the floor. He frowned down at the top 40 CD's littering the box. "Hey, you're coming to that Sigma Lambda Kappa party tonight, right?"

"I guess I'll show up. But, fair warning, Dean, this will be the only frat party I'll attend this year. I really need to focus on school. And so should you for that matter." Carefully, a laptop was pulled from its padded case and set up on his desk.

"Yeah, I know. That's part of the reason I left the fraternity. And to look after my little brother." Dean sallied over to Sam who was sitting in his desk chair and ruffled his hair and then proceeded to jump up on the empty bed.

Sam attempted to smooth down his hair a bit with his hand. "Well, you better go unpack and go meet your roommate."

"Oh, I already met my roommate. You remember Garth, right? I guess he was the only friend I made last year that wasn't in the fraternity." He clasped his fingers together in his lap.

Sam turned from his laptop to give Dean raised eyebrows.

"Hey, he's` cool. But you're probably right. I should go over there before he starts installing a hot tub in the room or something." He jumped down from the bed and headed to the door.

"See ya, Dean." Sam muttered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Later, Sammy." Dean left Sam to type his little heart out.

* * *

Castiel's heart thudded in his chest as he turned the key in the door. When he opened it up and saw that the room was vacant of any roommate or roommate's relatives his entire body slackened in relief. He saw his suitcases in a neat row in front of one of the beds. He walked over and set his backpack on the back of the accompanying chair. Then he began to zip open the suitcase he knew contained his bedding. Soon he was making up his bed in his new navy blue comforter and grey sheets. As soon as he started putting away his neatly folded clothes, the doorknob turned and a shorter guy entered with a suitcase rolling behind him.

"Hi, Castiel!"

"Hello, Kevin. It's very nice to finally make your acquaintance after the last month of corresponding only through text and email." Castiel walked over and offered his hand to shake. He had to take a deep breath, as his heart had suddenly picked up again and demanded a higher intake of oxygen.

"Yeah, same." Kevin eagerly returned the handshake.

"Kevin, why do you have so much stuff?" A petite woman pushed open the door with her back. She was carrying quite a large moving box.

"Its important stuff, mom." Kevin took the box from his mother's hands and set it on his desk.

"Well, I better go, Kevin. Call me later tonight."

"Bye, mom." The two shared a hug and then his mom left the room. A hasty correspondence that was simply due to the fact that Kevin's mom only lived fifteen minutes away and he had already planned to spend the next weekend at home.

"So, when do they feed us here?" Kevin opened up the box and started organizing miscellaneous items on his desk.

"I believe dinner starts at 4:30." Thankful that he didn't have to share any awkward conversations with Kevin's mother, Castiel returned to putting away his sweaters.

An alarm clock blinked to life as Kevin plugged it into the outlet. "Hmm, its 3:45, now. That's like an hour til dinner. I'm starving already."

"Well, since its move in day, they're opening it a bit later. Usually it will be open at 4 o'clock." He picked off a piece of white fluff off of his sky blue sweater and carefully placed it on top of his meticulously situated red sweater.

Kevin nodded in response. "So, are we going to that Sigma Lambda Kappa party tonight?" His printer made a whirring sound signaling that it was turning on.

"I heard about that party from our RA. I suppose it sounds like fun. I think we should attend."

A couple hours later Castiel found himself in front of his closet mirror thoroughly applying wax to his hair to make his already messy hair into the epitome of attractive sex hair. And on top of that he was donned in a sexy black and white baseball ¾ shirt paired fittingly with jeans and a pair of black Vans. There would not be one person who could deny Castiel tonight.

The soothing sounds of water rushing over stones started playing and Castiel immediately left the mirror to tap his phone. He turned off the alarm and pulled out a pill bottle from his backpack. With a sip from a water bottle and a harsh swallow he had taken care of his business, but not without a skeptical look from Kevin. Something that Castiel was hoping to avoid. He didn't want to have to explain his childhood traumas to the guy he just met and would have to spend a year living with.

"It's for anxiety." He simply explained. It seemed to be enough, because Kevin nodded and returned to lacing up his shoes.

"Alright, you ready?" Kevin jumped up from his chair.

"Yep." Castiel stole one last glance in the mirror at himself. He wanted to impress at his first college party obviously.

Then, the two were off.

"You having fun?" Kevin shouted at Castiel over the Cab song fading out over exceedingly loud speakers.

"Yeah." Castiel smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"See anyone you want to hook up with?" Kevin slyly smiled at Castiel.

Castiel looked around the house packed full of people. There were the usual scantily dressed, underage drunk girls, some bombshells and a few nice looking guys. He was examining a girl's ass, when his eyes moved on to meet with fiery harlequin green eyes. The eyes quickly looked elsewhere. A thud of disappointment filled Castiel's stomach. Of course this gorgeous guy gyrating with females wasn't going to be interested in Castiel, the nerdy freshman guy.

"No, not particularly." Castiel finally answered.

"This is how we do!" Katy Perry's song permeated through the house, causing a bunch of drunk, rambunctious college teens to jump and dance around on whatever surface was available, whether it was a table, chair, or another person. Dean was no exception. He was currently being grinded on by some drunken chick and was grinding another girl. The Dean Winchester sandwich. He was certain he was going to get laid at some point during the night. He turned from the bouncing curls in front of him to look around for a keg to grab another drink. He didn't find what he was looking for but his eyes did come across staring pool blue eyes. Dean instantly looked away, but smiled to himself thinking he better go talk to that hottie later. After a few more minutes of dancing, Dean excused himself to get some more beer.

"You having fun?" Dean asked Garth while filling his cup up.

"Duuuuuuuuddddeeee. You don't even know." Garth was sitting in a chair swaying from side to side with a half empty cup of beer.

"Is that your first?" Dean's eyebrows squished together in confusion.

"Obviously, hombre." The statement was followed by a burp and then another sip of beer.

"Dean! I've been looking for you all night." Sam swiftly walked through a small crowd of people to get to Dean. Dean could clearly see his gigantic brother through the multitude of people.

"I hope you're here to get more beer and not to complain about the party."

"Actually, I _am_ enjoying myself. I just wanted to ask what's the best method to ask a girl for her number?" Sam's eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to look at his brother after asking such an embarrassing question.

Dean's face grew into a huge smile. "Aw, baby bro, you found someone. Just offer her a drink and get to talking. It'll happen, trust me. No one can deny the Winchester charm. Speaking of which, there's someone I have to go use it on. Good luck, Sammy, I'll see you later." Dean turned and walked away from Sam and Garth.

It didn't take him very long to find the disheveled dark hair and contrasting blue eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous." Dean shot the guy an alluring smile.

"Um, hi." The boy with the dark hair seemed to be a bit confused.

"I'm sorry. I just had to come over here. Your eyes, they're so captivating. I'm Dean Winchester." He offered his free of drink hand out for a handshake.

Castiel blushed and ducked his head to smile. Obligingly Castiel returned the handshake, "Well, thank you. I'm Castiel."

"Castiel? Hmm. Cool if I call you Cas?"

"Sure, I actually kind of like it." Dean smiled at the appreciative response of the nickname he had just created.

"So what grade are you?"

"A freshman. And you?"

"Oooh freshman. I'm a junior."

"Hmm, what's your major?" Based on the first few hours on campus, Castiel quickly learned that there were three questions to ask every student you met. The first being what grade, second was which major, and lastly whether or not they lived in the dorms.

"Currently undeclared, but hoping I'll find something to inspire me this semester. How bout you, blue eyes?" On the word 'inspire' Dean's eyelids darted up.

"Political science. Not entirely sure what I want to do with it now, though."

"At least you have some direction in life. So, Castiel, would you like a premium tour of the house?"

Castiel's rapidly beating heart had returned. He knew that Dean had just planned on using Castiel for a good fuck. If only something like that would be easy for Castiel. He would be completely down, but unfortunately his brain would not allow him to have fun like that.

"Um, maybe not." He awkwardly took a sip of his drink keeping his eyes staring at the gradually emptying bottom of the cup.

"Can I ask why not?"

"Because it takes a bit more than a nice chat to get in my pants." Castiel deadpanned.

"I wasn't…I was just… Alright admittedly I was trying to have a little fun with the sex hair with amazing blue eyes. Can you blame me?" When Dean noticed Castiel's not so amused face, he tried to recover. "Will you at least let me take you out for dinner or a drink or something?" He realized Castiel was going to be somewhat of a challenge, but he was not going to give up the chance of seeing those ceruleans exploding with pleasure.

That question took Castiel a bit by surprise. He expected Dean to just move on after Castiel had said no. But dating, that implied a relationship. Castiel was for sure not looking for a relationship. He was not about to have to deal with dragging down someone else with his mental baggage. No, college was a fresh start for Castiel. He was going to solely focus on school. Even if he did have to miss the opportunity to tell people that that sexy green eyed blondie was his. Again, though, he knew nothing about this Dean anyways.

"I don't think that's a really good idea."

"Well can I at least give you my number in case you change your mind?"

"It's a small school I'm sure we'll see each other around. I better go find my roommate. It was nice meeting you, Dean." Castiel smiled and left through the swinging door to find Kevin and leave.

Dean stared at his back fading away with every swing of the door, his mouth slightly open. Had he just gotten rejected? Had _the_ Dean Winchester just been rejected?

"Hey, Dean, I think your roommate had too much to drink." Sam stumbled over to Dean with Garth hung over his shoulder. Garth's head was facing down with his face pressed to his chest.

"He's still conscious. I checked. I think he just needs some sleep. You should probably take him back to your room."

Dean looked over Garth again. "Yeah you're probably right." Dean placed Garth's vacant arm over his shoulder and took the support of Garth from Sam.

"Are you good here, Sam?"

"Yeah. Later, Dean." Sam waved and turned around to make his way to another room.

"See ya, Sam." Dean muttered to himself. He hiked Garth up a bit farther and went outside to climb into one of the designated driver program cars.

When the two finally got to the dorms, Dean heaved Garth all the way up the stairs and hoisted him up onto his bed. He pulled out his chair and angled it to keep an eye on Garth.

In the moments of dark and silence he sat in self-thought. The fact that he couldn't shake the image of Castiel's face became incredibly infuriating. No one should have this much of an impact on someone. Dean found himself fading and soon his eyes had fallen shut and he was drifting into sleep with the image of dark hair and blue eyes burned in his mind.


	2. Hello Good Morning

"Why did I think an 8 AM class was a good idea?" Dean mumbled to himself as he stumbled into a seat, still half asleep. Classes had just started yesterday which meant today brought a whole other round of new classes and new professors. His early morning class did not start off the day very well.

"Um, hi, is this college algebra?" A shorter, freshman looking guy timidly asked Dean.

He pulled his head up from its resting place in his crossed arms. "Yep, at eight o'clock in the freakin' morning." His gruff voice disturbed the silence of the anxiety ridden room.

"Couldn't find any better times available, either?" The other guy chuckled.

"Nope. But I guess that's what I get for procrastinating." Dean sat up fully and fell into the back of the seat.

The stranger sat down in the desk in front of him. "I'm Kevin by the way."

"Dean." He sniffed. He'd be damned if waking up this early got him sick on top of the torture of being in class at an ungodly hour.

Just then the professor strode in.

"Hello, class. I'm Professor Balthazar. I'm going to put a few problems on the board and I expect you all to finish them by the end of the period. You can work with a partner, if you feel it permits necessity." The British accent drifted through the room. Everyone sat patiently in their seats while the professor wrote on the board.

"Alright get to it." He sat down and pulled out a magazine from his bag. Unceremoniously kicking his feet up onto the desk set up in the front, he began reading said magazine.

"You wanna work together?" Kevin turned around in his seat to ask Dean.

"Sure."

"I already finished number one."

The remainder of class was spent with Kevin finishing the problems and tilting it just so that Dean could peer at it. Which did Dean quickly scribbling the answers on his paper then follow.

"He said we could just leave after we finished right?"

"Yeah." Dean finished his paper with one last scribbled 2.

They both stood up and placed the papers on the small stack on the professor's desk and then walked out.

Dean pulled out his phone and checked the time. 8:47, which meant another forty-five minutes until his next class.

"Hey, my next class isn't until 9:30, do you want to go get some coffee?" Kevin nodded towards the Wave Café.

"Yeah, sure."

The two swiftly made their way to the small campus café. They each ordered a cup of coffee and found a vacant table, which honestly wasn't so difficult this early in the morning.

"So do you live in the dorms?" Dean asked, exhaling as he relaxed back into the chair.

"Yeah. In the Seaside dorms. How bout you?"

"Hey, I live in the Seaside dorms too. My little brother lives in the same building also."

"No shit? So, do you have a cool or weird roommate? I have to ask because this one guy went on a whole story that his roommate is like the epitome of weird. Apparently he touches guys' chests instead of shaking their hands or something. I don't even know. " A pained expression flashed across Kevin's face as he swallowed the too hot liquid.

Dean laughed. "My roommate's a bit strange, but you just gotta love him." He snickered, remembering Garth hanging up his fringe outfit accompanied with cowboy boots claiming it was in case there was ever an instance where he had to have a disguise.

"That's the same with my roommate. He's so…proper, but he's cool. So what about your brother; is he a freshman?"

"Yeah. His first year at a big university. He's kind of a nerd, but he's a good kid." Dean picked his cup off of the table and held it for a second before taking a gulp of the warm liquid. He sighed in pleasure as the warmth slid down his throat and settled in his stomach.

Kevin nodded, "So, I feel like this math class is going to be fairly easy. Professor Balthazar seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, well...I put off this class for two years. I'm more into the philosophical, critical thinking classes you know? Psychology, philosophy, historical thinking. Math, not so much."

"I'm like the exact opposite." Kevin chuckled. He looked up from his coffee and noticed Castiel at the counter counting his bills.

"Hey, its my roommate." Kevin motioned at Castiel. "Hey, Castiel!"

Castiel turned his head up from his wallet at the mention of his name and nodded a hello at Kevin.

Dean's chair jerked beneath him, as his foot, keeping the one remaining leg of the chair on the ground steady, slipped a bit. His hand clenched the table in a panicked manner causing the rest of the three legs of the chair to hit the floor, just barely keeping him from falling. With what he knew was a flustered expression plastered on his face, he hid behind a CSUL display. The entirety of the café's attention was turned to him due to the loud screeching noise he had caused.

"_That's_ your roommate?" Dean hissed in a whisper at Kevin.

Kevin smirked, "Yeah, why? You know him?"

Dean attempted to play it nonchalantly, which would be a challenge after the scene he just caused. "Uh, I think I met him at a party the other night…So, what's his story?" Why not learn more about the mysterious yet undeniably delectable Castiel from someone who undoubtedly knew him best here, his roommate?

"I mean I've only spent a couple days with him, but what do you want to know?"

"Is he single?" Dean audibly cleared his throat. He might as well admit his infatuation to his new friend. Perhaps he could help him score a date.

Kevin raised an eyebrow in a knowing way. "I'm pretty sure he is. He hasn't mentioned anyone."

"Hmm." Dean nodded his head.

Kevin tilted his head a bit to ponder about his roommate. "He mostly just goes on his laptop. Its like he's just waiting for something exciting to happen to him. I mean no one can live that boring of a life, right? Even when we texted he didn't really reveal much. Do you want me to introduce you two again?"

"No, no. I was just wondering." Dean's eyes darted down to the floor. He obviously didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker. Like hey hot guy I met once at a party, I found out who your roommate was and had him get us together. No, Dean was going to play this cool. No matter if it took a bit longer than was actually necessary. He could abstain from getting laid for a while. Right?

"Well, anyways, since we all live in the same dorms, I'm sure you two will run into each other." A buzzing shook the table and Kevin reached for his phone. His eyes scanned the text and he sighed heavily. "Well, I guess I have to go let my suitemate into his room. Second day of classes and he's already locked himself out." The chair squeaked as he pushed it back and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later, Dean. It was cool meeting you."

"Yeah, same. Later, Kevin." They both shared a friendly smile and then Kevin exited the café.

Dean took out his phone to play a game of Tetris while he finished his coffee. After reaching his embarrassing high score of only 453 he gave up and chugged the last of his coffee. With an apathetic toss of the empty cup in the trash he made his way out.

* * *

"Hey Castiel, you wanna go get some food?" Kevin disturbed the eerie quiet in the room.

Castiel's eyes glanced at the clock at the corner of his laptop. 5:02. At the mention of food he felt a rumble in his stomach. "Yeah, I could go for some food right now."

An audible thud boomed as Kevin eagerly slammed his chemistry textbook closed. "Alrighty, lets go." He jumped up and grabbed his lanyard.

Castiel gently closed his laptop and got up to follow Kevin to the dining hall.

"What do you think is for dinner tonight?" Kevin turned to Castiel who was unconsciously swinging his lanyard. Castiel instinctively moved behind Kevin to avoid stepping in quite a large puddle.

"I have no idea. As long as it's not that awful meatloaf we had a couple nights ago." Both of the boys slid their IDs out of their lanyards as they jogged up the twenty or so steps to the dining hall.

"It wasn't that bad." Kevin pulled on the unwilling to budge door. With a large gush of air and release of pressure the door finally relented and Kevin was able to pull it all the way open. "Man, I am starving."

Castiel followed Kevin inside, closely behind.

The two smiled at the attendant and handed them their IDs to be swiped.

"Aw yes, quesadillas." Paying no attention to any of the other sections, Kevin made a forthwith action to the 'Home' section of the dining hall.

Castiel huffed out a laugh at his overenthusiastic roommate and picked up a plate at the salad bar. His eyes surveyed the different types of salad and toppings. He settled on spinach and slices of strawberries. He decided to skip the dressing for no particular reason. With a spin around he made a short walk to the plastic cups. His hands clasped an available cup in the crate.

"Dude, that chick who does the sandwiches is totally hot." Kevin pushed back the knob of the drink dispenser leading to a waterfall of Coke to cascade and splash around in his cup. Fizzles floated above the dark drink as he pulled away with his plate in hand.

Castiel simply went straight to the water dispenser and filled his cup up.

"She is very pretty." Castiel plucked a fork from the silverware cups and trailed Kevin to an empty table in the back of the dining hall.

"Should I ask her for her number?" Kevin who had previously just been all about the food and the emptiness in his stomach was now very much preoccupied with the girl who worked the sandwiches.

"Yeah." Castiel was still very much about his hunger and wrapped his mouth around a forkful of salad. He moaned in the pleasure of finally getting to eat, despite the nasty dirt taste of the spinach.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to get a sandwich before we leave. He he." Kevin eventually turned his attention back to the quesadillas and french fries on his plate. Soon there was nothing left on his plate. Castiel still with half of his plate left, stared in amazement at Kevin's incredible ability to consume food like it was air.

"I'm going to go get some cereal."

"Alright." Castiel laughed, he continued munching on his leaves and fruit when Kevin returned again with a bowl in hand.

He slurped at the milk before diving in to the sugary treat. His eyes wandered around the dining hall, as they had done the past few days. People watching was apparently one of Kevin's time passers, Castiel had learned.

"Hey, look its Dean." Kevin nodded towards the counter at the door. Sure enough Sam and Dean were handing over their IDs to the attendant.

Abruptly the spinach that Castiel was swallowing became stuck in his throat. He coughed and choked it down.

"You okay, Castiel?" Kevin's eyes went wide with panic at Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." With a few coughs and couple sips of water, Castiel was back to normal.

"You know Dean?" Castiel asked when he was finally able to take a breath.

"Yeah, he's in my math class. When he saw you in the café, he mentioned that he met you at a party. He started asking about you."

"He was asking about me?" In a confused fashion Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. Then he became entirely self-conscious about the way he had looked at the café. Why was he wearing that ugly sweater his mom had given him? Why did he have to be cursed with dark hallowed out eyes in the morning?

"Yeah, I think he's interested in you." With a glug, Kevin had finished off the milk in the bowl.

"Hmm."

"Do you like him?" Kevin hesitantly questioned.

"Um." Eyes searched the room, looking for anything that wasn't Kevin's eyes. "I mean no one can deny he's an extremely attractive man."

Kevin's eyebrow's shot up understanding just what Castiel meant. He could see the attraction in Castiel's eyes. He followed Castiel's eyes as they had drifted and seemed to catch on something. He turned around in his seat to see Dean and Sam sitting down at a table in the middle of the dining hall. Dean looked up at Kevin looking at him. Feeling caught he waved and smiled, which thankfully Dean had returned. Then he noticed the eyes move from him to something else. Almost instantaneously the green orbs began glowing it seemed. His gaze looked almost glazed over if it wasn't so obvious that they were analyzing every part of Castiel's face.

Castiel held his stare. Increasingly he felt his face heat up, but he would not relent. When eventually Dean's eyes seemed to be burning into his skull he looked away.

Dean smirked victorious and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

Now looking somewhat close to a tomato Castiel aggressively chugged his water. With now an empty plate and a full stomach, his escape was solely dependent on Kevin. He glanced up at Kevin with pleading eyes. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from the somewhat seductive yet audacious stare of Dean Winchester. Castiel thought Dean believed he could somehow will Castiel into going out with him simply with a stare. Honestly though had Castiel stared just a minute longer at those sexy green eyes, he might have just walked up and dragged Dean to the bathroom ten feet away to fuck him right there and then.

"I'm going to get a sandwich real quick." Of course Kevin just had to get more food.

"Alright. I'll just wait here." Castiel plastered a false smile on his face. He couldn't truly blame Kevin in the slightest. He pulled his phone out to look distracted, hoping with all hope that Kevin hurried up.

"Sammy, that's the guy." Dean nodded up at Castiel without actually looking at him.

"_That's_ Cas? The guy you can't stop talking about?"

"Yeah. Ah, damn just look at those eyes and that _hair_. Ugh I just wanna tug on those dark locks while he-"

"Dean! Ugh." Sam moaned, pushing his plate away, feigning losing his appetite.

Dean laughed. "I just mean he's very attractive and the few short minutes we were talking I just wanted to know more, wanted to talk to him more." His eyes solemnly fell to his plate and he dropped his fork with a clatter.

"Why don't you go talk to him now? He's all alone."

"Hey, that's actually not that bad of an idea." He snuck a peak back up at Castiel who was scrolling through his phone at the moment. He took a sip of his Powerade and licked his lips before getting up from his chair.

He spun around to start walking towards to the table, but just then Kevin walked back up to the table and sat down with a napkin wrapped something. Dean expertly spun his right foot and pretended to be on his way to the dishes, despite not having a single dish in hand. When he got to the dishwasher with nothing in hand, he was ecstatic to see that a friend was doing the dishes.

"Hey, Adam."

The face turned up from the dishes and smiled at Dean. "Hey, Winchester. I didn't know you lived at Seaside."

"Yeah, first year here. I didn't know you worked here."

"Need something to pay for the ridiculous prices of being a part of a fraternity." A spot seemed to be insistent and Adam scrubbed harshly at a plate.

"Huh, yeah."

"All done, Kevin?"

"Yup."

"Alright, let me just return these dishes." Castiel left the table and strolled over to the dishes.

After entering the small alcove he noticed Dean leant over the metal counter conversing with the dishwasher. Castiel attempted to be discreet with his placing his fork in the tray and laying his plate on the counter. He was not so triumphant with his sly ways as Dean rotated around. He beamed at Castiel. "Hey, Cas."

The smile made Castiel melt right there, but he had to stay strong. "Hi Dean." He smiled softly. "May I say your eyes are looking extraordinary today, Dean?" He decided to play on their prior eye sex moment.

"Well thank you, Cas. Your hair is looking pretty extraordinary today." Dean's eyes moved higher to inspect the dark tendrils. A small piece of hair twirled around in a curl that framed Castiel's face. Dean desperately wanted to reach out and push the hair back, but he refrained. He was supposed to be on his best behavior.

"Well, I better go. My roommate's waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again, Dean."

"You too, Cas." Dean smiled, a genuine Dean Winchester happy smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow inspecting Castiel's back assets as he walked away.

When Castiel returned to his table he was surprised to see that it had been vacant of Kevin.

"Castiel." He turned around to see Kevin sitting with Sam at his table. He waved Castiel over and obediently Castiel took the seat next to Kevin.

"So, apparently Sam and I knew each other in elementary school. Isn't that weird? Ending up at the same school? He invited the two of us to play video games with him and his brother in Dean's dorm room. You down?"

Something caught in Castiel's throat, but he managed to swallow. Why not enjoy Dean's presence? Even if he couldn't date him right now, he could still find pleasure in appreciating Dean's nice face and body, right?

"Yeah, sure." Castiel smiled. A real smile. He was moving towards what he had wanted to accomplish in college. This was a time to make life long friends right? He could see being good friends with Dean and seemed he had already made a really good friend with Kevin. Sam looked like he could be a pretty decent friend.

Just then Dean came back to the table.

"Hey, Cas, long time no see." He chuckled to himself. No one else really seemed amused.

"So, Cas and Kevin are coming to your dorm to play video games with us." Sam informed Dean.

"Oh, cool. Well, if you're all finished, let me show you the way."

Sam and Kevin felt incredibly uncomfortable in the oh so obvious sexual tension between Dean and Cas filled room. If there wasn't the too long, in depth stares, there was the too close touching. Kevin could have sworn at some point Castiel was practically sitting in Dean's lap, which both of them claimed it was just Dean teaching Castiel the right buttons to push. And then on top of it Dean managed to make anything and everything into a sexual innuendo. "I was going to plant a mine, butt fuck it." "I can't see them if they're directly in front of me, the shaft is too long!" Followed by Dean saying, "That's what she said." Which was then followed by Sam sternly saying, "Dean, I was talking about my gun."

"Oh, shoot. It's already 2? I have an 8 am class tomorrow and I still haven't finished my homework." Castiel's face of glee turned into one of pure horror as he looked at the clock on his phone. Brusquely he was reminded of why he couldn't get into a relationship with Dean. He couldn't sacrifice his education for a guy.

The corner of Dean's mouth turned down into a pout as he watched Castiel grab his coat and lanyard off of the desk and swiftly make his way to the door.

"This was fun. It was nice meeting you Sam. And it was nice hanging out with you, Dean."

"I better go too. I have a 10 o'clock class." Kevin got up from his comfortable position on Garth's bed, speaking of whom was still not in his dorm. He had texted Dean at around 10 telling him that he was going to the library to inspect something he was suspicious of. Whatever that meant.

"We should do this again, some time soon." Dean smiled at the two as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah. See you guys." Kevin said, letting the door fall shut behind him.

"Dean, you better not screw up whatever with Cas. He's cool and I want to continue being friends with him. Please don't turn him into one of your challenges." Sam's face was almost one of pleading. In the first week, Sam had realized that it wasn't as particularly easy to make friends as he expected. Or rather the people at the school weren't all that he expected and didn't really want to make friends with. Which was probably what made him so concerned of losing Kevin and Castiel's new friendship. "I better go. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Dean looked down at the floor, trying not to be hurt by his brother's words.

Sam left the room and left Dean to contemplate about Castiel.

_A/N: Eep all this boring exposition stuff. Hopefully things pick up next chapter. (I mean I should know I've already written it...)I'm trying to work more on my description with this story, so all constructive criticism is very much welcomed and requested please? Anyways, hope you have a lovely day, or night depending on what time it is :)_


	3. How Ya Doin?

"Take me down to the paradise city…" Dean groaned as Guns and Roses awoke him from his slumber. He reached under his pillow and unlocked his phone to stop the song from continuing on. He peeled his comforter off of himself and rubbed his eyes. Peaking over at the empty bed, he noticed that Garth had already left for his early classes.

Dean then stared dazedly at nothing for a few minutes before finally jumping off the elevated bed. He picked up his favorite For Human Peoples shirt off the ground and sniffed it. "Meh." He pulled it on and found a random pair of jeans to put on. He brushed his teeth and brushed a bit of gel through his hair. He smiled a big toothy grin at his reflection in the mirror. After pulling a couple of socks out of his drawer he pulled on his scuffed up tan boots and was ready for class. He threw his leather jacket on, slung his backpack on over his shoulder and pushed his headphones in. He let the door shut behind him with "Ain't Talking 'Bout Love" blasting in his ears.

A few moments later Dean was strolling through campus with "TNT" blaring through the headphones. He closed his eyes nodding his head to the music and singing out loud along with the song, making a bit of a spectacle of himself. Not that he cared. "Watch me explooooodeee!" He jumped onto one of the many concrete benches and began a dramatic rendition of the guitar solo with his leg acting as the guitar. As he was reaching the height of his passionate dancing he looked up to see Cas staring at him, chuckling. Dean jumped down and got right in Cas's face. With every "Oi" that came out of his mouth his head darted forward crowding even more into Cas's personal space, all the while he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

As the song teetered off he pulled his headphones out. "Hey, Cas!" He panted, exhausted from his little music video sans camera.

"Hello, Dean." Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean.

"What'd you think of my performance?"

"Oh, incredibly impressive. Definitely a 10." Cas's nose crinkled up laughing. Dean smiled at how just impeccably cute his smile was.

"Well, you know there's always a chance of an encore in my room." Dean raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Dean." Cas's gruff voice asserted as his eyes narrowed at Dean.

"I'm serious though, when are you going to let me take you out?"

"Hmm, can I see your phone?"

Dean quickly unplugged his headphones and handed his phone to Cas with eyebrows raised.

Cas tapped at the touch screen. "Here's my number. Text me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said, smiling to himself as he pocketed the phone, internally thinking '_Score_.'

"Well, I have to go. My class starts in," Castiel glanced down at his phone. "Five minutes." His eyebrows shrank down in a vexed way.

"Alright, well see you later."

Castiel smiled and kept walking forward.

Dean stood in the middle of the courtyard smiling to himself. Then he remembered that he too had five minutes until his class, on the other side of campus, began. His smile quickly disappeared and he broke into a sprint to the psychology building.

The entire class Dean's mind was elsewhere. Every ten minutes his eyes would wander to his phone. He didn't want to seem desperate and text Castiel right away. They had just seen each other an hour ago. Thankfully there was only another fifteen minutes of the lecture on child development. Though, that just meant he had to sit through a two-hour activity in an hour. What's a few more tortuous hours?

"Alright, class I have a dentist appointment, so we're ending ten minutes early." After that sweet sentence the entire class started packing. Dean shoved his notebook and pen in his backpack and rushed out the door.

He tapped a few buttons on his phone and soon he was greeted by Sam's voice. "Hey, Sammy. Are you on campus?"

"You want to go grab some dinner at Beachside?"

"Alright, I'm on my way right now."

Dean practically jogged to the campus restaurant. His body was still full of jitters after receiving Castiel's number. He felt like he was being ridiculous and somehow had time travelled back to fourth grade, but he didn't care because this was the first time he felt like this about somebody.

After getting a table at Beachside Dean had to wait a few minutes for Sam to get over from lower campus. He had his phone in his hands in perfect view in front of him. He was just silently staring at the contact nicely labeled Castiel Novak. He really was like an eleven year old girl.

"Hey, Dean." Sam distracted Dean from fantasizing about different conversations with Cas.

"Hey, Sam." Dean pocketed the phone and pulled the menu up in front of him.

"Why are you even looking at that? You always get the cheeseburger."

"Hey, maybe I want to expand my horizons."

"Hi, cuties. Are you ready to order?" A girl with a blonde ponytail and a black half apron on walked over to their table.

"Uh, yes. I'll have the caesar salad with no dressing, please." Sam politely handed her the menu.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries, please." Dean smiled and held up the menu for her.

"Alright. And you two are fine with your waters?"

"Yes, thank you." Sam answered for Dean.

"Your food will be out shortly." She smiled and winked at Sam.

Dean waited a couple seconds after the waitress had made her way to the kitchen to speak up. "Hey, I saw that." Dean said, leaning farther on the table.

"What?"

"The wink."

"Oh, the wink. Well its just Jess." Sam attempted to play it all nonchalantly.

"Is that the girl from the party?"

"Maybe. Can we change the subject please?"

"Hey, guess what? I scored Cas's number." Dean was all too happy to change the subject. His face clearly sported a cocky triumphant smile.

"Dude he was in your room last night and your happy that you got his number?" Sam scoffed. "Have you texted him?"

"Well obviously I was happy to get his number. Maybe now he'll actually let me take him out on a date. I was going to wait a bit. I want to do all of this properly."

"Oh, you don't want to seem desperate." Sam knew his brother too well.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sighed pushing open the door to his room, relieved that Garth had a late class tonight. He stripped himself of his dirty shirt and grabbed a towel from his drawer. He promptly made his way to the bathroom with his shower caddy in hand. He mentally thanked his brother for choosing the dorms that were suites, allowing him to only share a bathroom with three other people and not the whole floor. He knocked on the door to the other dorm from the bathroom. When there was no response he smiled at the absence of people in his suite. He took off his pants and boxers and stepped in the shower. He turned the knob all the way to the left causing steam to fill the tiny bathroom.

He cursed the low water pressure as he slowly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. As his fingers glided through the soapy tendrils of hair, he imagined getting to run his fingers through the soft, dark, messy hair that belonged to Cas. Suddenly the image of Cas with his wayfarer glasses, unkempt hair, khaki pants, and slim fitting

Black polo shirt from earlier today invaded Dean's mind. His hand that had been struggling to get rid of the shampoo moved from his head to his member. He found a steady rhythm stroking. In Dean's imagination he pictured Cas's blue eyes closed and abruptly opening to look at him, and that was all it took.

He spent a few more minutes finishing washing up and was soon out of the shower rubbing a towel over his body. He pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed onto his bed. He looked from left to right, not entirely sure what to do now. Garth was still in class, the dining hall was closed, and Sam was probably studying. And, he didn't really feel like going anywhere. He snatched his phone and headphones off of the desk in front of him and got under the covers of his bed. He laid on his side, turned on shuffle, and stared at the wall.

Had he waited long enough? Was now an appropriate time to text Castiel? Should he at least wait until tomorrow? What would he even text him?

Dean hastily typed a message and pressed the send button before he could change his mind.

**DW: Hey Cas! It's Dean**

In a moment of pure dread waiting he threw his phone farther down the bed. He tried to focus on the music and not the anticipation of Castiel's response.

He glanced down at the phone lying idly on his comforter and knew he was just being preposterous. He had texted booty calls without so much as a flutter of his eyelashes. And now his stomach was churning just at the thought of Castiel returning his text.

The cell phone that Dean had kept an intense stare on began vibrating. He froze in his bed. After a deep breath he tentatively grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

**CN: Hello, Dean.**

**DW: So, I figured even tho you don't want to get involved with me it doesn't mean we cant be good friends and maybe learn more about each other?**

Dean's fingers were tapping at the screen without his brain even catching up. Without delay or thinking he tapped the send button.

**CN: That actually sounds nice. I enjoy your company.**

Dean smiled at his phone. At least Castiel could admit he enjoyed being around Dean.

**DW: I'm not actually sure what to say now. I've never done this before haha**

**CN: Me either. Hmm. How about we play a game to learn more about each other?**

**DW: What did you have in mind?**

Dean's mind couldn't help but thinking of a rather dirtier game than what he knew Castiel actually meant.

**CN: We can take turns asking questions?**

**DW: Sounds good to me.**

**CN: Okay, I guess I'll start. What's your favorite movie?**

**DW: Oh easy, Tucker and Dale vs. Evil. My turn?**

**CN: Hmm. Never heard of it. Yeah.**

**DW: Oh man we are going to have to have a movie night and watch it. Its hilarious. Favorite song?**

**CN: I don't really listen to music all that much, to be honest. What's your favorite memory?**

**DW: That just means you've been listening to all the wrong music. It's okay, I can help you change that :-) Favorite memory…Easy 4th of July 1996 setting off fireworks with Sam Where do u see yourself in 5 years**

**CN: Sounds nice. Hopefully in the process of obtaining my masters, with a steady job and a nice apartment. If you could give a newborn one piece of advice, what would it be?**

**DW: Hmm, getting deep. Probably to realize that life isn't all happily ever after and its actually kind of depressing, but that there are a few things that change your world entirely for good and to focus on just that.**

**DW: I just looked over at my console and Sam left his controller from last night. Wow Sam wow. You're actually pretty good at video games lol yesterday was fun :)**

**CN: Far from it. I couldn't go one round without asking you which button to press to jump.**

**DW: Well we're just going to have more video game nights so you can get the hang of it.**

**CN: I'm totally down for that. Although, admittedly I probably enjoyed watching you play more rather than actually playing :-}**

**DW: Oh really?**

Was Castiel inviting Dean to flirt?

**CN: Well yeah I mean muscles flexing and the little beads of sweat that form just at your hairline because you're so focused.**

**DW: I can think of another activity that makes me do that ;-)**

**CN: Hmm, maybe I'll just have to participate in this activity with you then. ;) Hey, Dean it was really great texting you, but I better go to sleep. I have an early class tomorrow. Will you text me again soon?**

**DW: Course. I'll see you later, Cas :-)**

**CN: Goodnight, Dean.**

Dean pulled his phone up to his chest and smiled at the wall. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest. Sometime after Garth had come into the room, Dean fell asleep with his hands curled around his phone and his lips curved up in a soft, tired smile.


End file.
